creepypasta_archivesfandomcom-20200213-history
Diary Of A Wimpy Kid: Game Over
NOTE: KEEP THIS IN THE LOST EPISODES CATEGORY BECAUSE THERE WAS GOING TO BE A MOVIE OF THIS SAID AT THE END. My dad is a manchild, and like the ones you find on the Internet. He likes the Diary of a Wimpy Kid so much. He forces me to read it with him whenever a new one is released. After what I just experienced a while ago, I am uncertain if I will read another Diary of a Wimpy Kid book for a while. I was walking down the street one day when I saw a Diary of a Wimpy Kid book I had never seen before. It was black, and read, "Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Game Over". It had a picture with Greg in tears holding a gun to his head, with a noose around his neck. It listed Jeff Kinney as the author as usual, it was weird considering Jeff Kinney usually writes for kids. I picked it up, and took it to my dad's house when an old lady started to become suspicious when watering her garden. Dad was not home, so I went to my room. I couldn't tell at the moment, but something unsettling about it that didn't seem quite right. So I made the mistake of opening it up and reading it by myself. It was typical Wimpy Kid-style drawings and text allegedly by Jeff Kinney, but something was very different from those other books in the series. Greg swore heavily in this one, as opposed to the G rated books that were the norm. I don't remember every single word in the book, but I can give a synopsis. In the book, Greg rants about how "crappy and depressing" his life is and how he wants it all to end. His best friend Rowley is like a child in a middle schooler's body, and his little brother gets special treatment and never gets in trouble. As Greg continues to make entries, the text and drawings get more low-quality, as Greg is under the influence of Marijuana. In the final day of his diary, in practically illegible writing and crude, distorted drawings, Greg finds a gun that belongs to his brother Rodrick. With a evil mentally ill look on his face, He calls Rowley to come over to play. Rowley arrives at Greg's house, very excited. Greg (who is now under the influence of pot) takes Rowley up to his room, Greg sneaks up on Rowley from behind and starts choking him with a wire and before shooting him, Rowley dies on impact of the ground. Greg steals his mom's car and drives to Corny's Family-Style Restaurant and stuffs Rowley's body in the mascot outfit. Greg then pulls out a gun and shoots himself. Greg's body and his diary laid in the body fluid coming out of the suit has the sound of police sirens and flashing lights gleamed through the window. Only a third of the book was used, Diary of a Wimpy Kid usually has over 100 something pages. The other two thirds of the book was blank diary pages, stained with reddish pink body fluid. I felt like I could throw up. In fact, I did briefly. When my dad got home, I showed him the book and called the police. The police chief said that it was a legitimate book, and they were going to make a movie based on it. My reaction was, with a look of horror. "God help us all" I said turning white in the face. Category:Lost Episodes Category:Trollpasta Category:Books